


He's from a different strain (that science can't explain)

by insufferablelovebirds



Series: Vampire Harry verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, First Kiss, French Harry, Friends to Lovers, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Strangers to Friends, Zayn Leaves One Direction, i guess?, what is that tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: Harry took a deep breath and stepped closer only the bed separating them. “I think you know.” he whispered.“What I don’t -”“I think you do, I think you’re clever Lou, so clever you’ve noticed things nobody else has, Day one you called me peculiar, you’ve figured me out more than you know.”Louis stepped back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“You do.” Harry insisted, his eyes pleading. “You do know Louis, please put it together, you know.”Louis shook his head, thoughts swirling, the coldness, the languages, the feeling from his speech, the paleness- only one thing fit.“There’s no such thing.” Louis whispered. “You’ll think I’m crazy- I’ll think I’m crazy.”“But you know.” Harry whispered. “You know it’s the truth.”or Harry joins the band, Louis finds out he's a vampire and they have feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, this is set around March of 2015 and goes on a little bit, i was trying to stay within real life dates but I kinda....lost it halfway so it's a bit hodgepodge.  
> unbeta'd as usual and the french is me and google. Please shoot me a message if I've botched something horribly I'm more than happy to fix it.  
> title from Little Mix's "DNA"  
> i hope you enjoy :)  
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

Zayn left.  
He fucking left with no warning but a tweet and they were left to pick up the pieces.  
If Louis had shattered his phone screen by throwing it against the wall nobody needed to know but the three of them.  
“What do we do?” Liam asked breaking the silence of the hotel room as they sat watching the sun rise.  
Louis took a deep breath as Niall’s gaze fell to him.  
“We carry on.”  
“Just like that?” Niall’s voice was dry with disuse.  
“Just like that.”

The meeting was called and they filed in hoods hiding their faces as the paps relentlessly questioned them on the their short walk between the car they’d shared and the building where the fate of the band rested.  
The usual suspects regarded them with thinly veiled displeasure as they sat, elbows bumping; a joined force.  
“So.” The balding man at the center said, Louis couldn’t remember his name, Liam probably did. “We’ve decided to replace him.”  
The room was silent, Louis heard Niall’s intake of breath and felt Liam tense up.  
“How?” Louis asked.  
“Fans won’t take that lying down.” Liam added.  
“Who’d be crazy enough to try it?” Niall.  
Another person, along the wall behind them, hidden in the shadows chuckled.  
“I love the optimism.”  
“Who are you?” Louis demanded turning around, neck prickling at the fact he’d missed him walking in, that he’d been watching them the whole time.  
“Harry.” he purred.  
“Why do you think you can just join the band?”  
Harry frowned, leaning forward, throwing his face- strong jaw, full lips- into the light. “I was under the assumption you knew - and agreed- prior to this meeting.”  
“We didn’t.” Louis said colding turning to face the others. “We don’t get a say in this?”  
“Unless you want to disband- no.”  
“You three can’t hold the vocals alone.” a bald man with a mustache added. “You aren’t good enough.”  
Louis hands clenched into fists in his lap as he bit his tongue.  
“That’s hardly fair.” Harry drawled behind them.  
“It’s either the four of you or nothing.” The balding man said snapping a tablet shut. “Your choice.”  
“How do you plan to introduce him?” Louis snapped.  
“That’s where I come in.” Harry said. “I can be very persuasive.”  
Louis suppressed a snort. “Persuasive? Good luck with that.”  
“I have ways.” Harry said.  
“Like I said, good luck with that.”  
“Good.” said the balding man. “Rehearsals start tomorrow.”  
“No.” Niall said firmly, leaning forward. “We need at least a day to get to know him.”  
“Niall’s right.” Liam said. “If we can’t get along there’s no use in trying it.”  
They glanced at Louis, wordlessly asking for his say.  
“I agree.” he glanced at Harry. “We’ve got to try and get along, he’ll stick out otherwise and it won’t be taken.”  
“Again optimism.”  
“It’s fact.” Louis snapped.  
“I didn’t say it wasn’t.” Harry frowned.  
“Fine.” balding man snapped. “Just get out. And Harry? I trust you’ll deliver.”  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. “You do not trust my word?”  
The balding man faulted. “I never said I didn’t.”  
Harry hummed as he stood. “Don’t make that mistake.”

Harry dissolved out of the shadows by the elevator.  
“Christ mate, if you’re going to be in the band you can’t do that.” Niall said loosening his hold on Louis’ arm and placing a hand over his heart.  
Harry frowned at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to.”  
“You’re fine, man.” Niall clapped him on the shoulder.  
“I see.” Harry said eyes tracking Louis as he hit the down button. “I wanted to apologize again for surprising you. I was deceived.”  
His eyes stayed on Louis as Liam and Niall brushed it off.  
“It’s fine.” he murmured finally, not meeting his eye. “Just let us know when you’re ready to start the meet and greet tomorrow.”

~~

  
Louis socks slid on Niall’s hardwood floor.  
“Stop waxing so fucking much!” He yelled over his shoulder opening the door.  
Harry blinked at him from beneath his dark hoodie.  
“Sorry, floor’s slippery, come in. We’re out back.”  
“I’m invited in?” Harry asked, scuffing his boot on the welcome mat.  
Louis frowned at him. “Yeah? I mean Niall did invite you over.”  
Harry inclined his head and stepped into the house, pausing to toe out of his boots. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, there’s beer and Nialler’s grilling-”  
“I didn’t know there’d be food, I’ve already eaten.” Harry said following him through the house.  
“Mate it’s like, eleven in the morning.”  
“I have an early schedule.”  
“...Right.” Louis said pushing open the sliding door to the patio and stick his head out. “Harry’s here, You want a beer?”  
“Yeah please.”  
Louis nodded and disappeared into the house, leaving Harry to slip outside and claim a chair.  
“Hey, did you have trouble finding us?” Niall asked turning away from the grill after a moment, with a bright smile.  
“Not at all.” Harry flashed him a smile. “Thank you for inviting me over.”  
“Ah, we’ve got to get to know you somehow!”  
Louis slipped back out, handing Harry a bottle as he past, plopping down in the seat next to Liam and tucking his feet under himself, staring at Harry over the rim of his bottle.  
“So Harry are you excited about joining us?” Liam asked finally speaking.  
“I am.” Harry said rolling his bottle between his hands, “I mean I’m thankful you’re giving me a chance, at least.”  
“Don’t sell yourself short.” Niall said dropping a plate of hamburger on the table and sitting across from Liam.  
“I try to be realistic, you may hate me.”  
“No.” Louis said pausing from dressing his burger. “I think you’ll stick around.”  
Louis felt a thrill shoot down his spine when Harry flashed him a smile.

 

Harry was quiet and studious during rehearsals the next day, standing quietly behind his microphone as they warmed up, sitting away from the others as they divvied up Zayn’s solos.  
“-think Harry should get the verse after yours in DFWYB, Louis?”  
“No.” Harry said softly, tapping his mic on the floor. “Louis should carry it.”  
“You don’t think you can handle it?” their vocal coach asked.  
Harry shook his head. “I can, but Louis’ voice suits it better.”  
Louis watched him from across the stage, he’d been surprised to say the least that Harry knew of their songs let alone the words.  
“I like being surprising.” Harry had shrugged when Louis brought it up snatching a bottle of juice off the refreshment table and slipping out of the room.  
Now he met Louis gaze across the stage and gave a small shrug.

Harry’s voice gave them depth, the rough timber playing off Louis’ and Niall’s higher range, it filled fit along side with Liam, now their harmonies - while different than with Zayn - were still full and made goosebumps rise on Louis’ arms when they echoed around the warehouse.

  
They were in the greenroom after making their first appearance as a new four piece with James, Louis still felt a the tingle down his spine from Harry leaning forward speaking earnestly to James.  
_“I’ll never replace him, I’d never want to. I just hope I can be part of a new era- if you will. I hope fans will give me a chance. I think the four of us have something pretty special and I’d love for them to see it.”_

“You don’t like me.”  
Louis startled shirt half off as he changed, turning to face Harry.  
“What make you say that?”  
“That isn’t an answer.” Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, Louis didn’t miss the way his eyes strayed to his bare chest and down to where his jeans rode low.  
“You’re….peculiar.” Louis said tossing his shirt over the back of a chair. “I haven’t figured you out yet.”  
“You’d be the first.”  
“Good, I love excelling.” Louis flashed him a smile as he left the room, feeling Harry’s eyes on him.

  
~~~

Harry slipped into his seat cradling a cup of tea.  
“Not eating again?” Liam asked with a frown.  
“I did earlier.” Harry said blowing on his tea.  
Liam exchanged glances with Louis and Niall. “Haz, you know if you have like- if you have a problem with eating or anything you can tell us.”  
“Nothing to be ashamed of mate.” Niall added, spearing a piece of broccoli.  
Harry huffed out a breath, looking flustered. “I - I appreciate the concern, truly, but I haven’t got an eating disorder. I promise.”  
“We’ve known you months now and you’ve never once eaten with us- actually I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat.” Louis pointed out.  
Harry’s eyes flashed to him. “I am very set in my ways, I apologize. I’ll try to remember?”  
Liam scanned his face once more before nodding. “Good enough for me. We just want to know you’re alright.”  
Harry smiled, ducking his face. “I appreciate it.”

“I still haven’t figured you out.” Louis said once they were alone at the table, Harry had been watching him over the rim of his cup since the others had drifted away.  
“Making any progress?”  
Louis stood with a light laugh. “Wouldn't you love to know?”

Their free day was spent locked up in a hotel room working on the album, the high anticipation sitting heavily on their shoulders.  
“Hey, Harry, what toppings do you want?” Niall called across the room.  
Harry straightened from where he’d been bent over a notepad with Louis. “Sorry?”  
“Pizza, what toppings d’you want?”  
Harry paused murmuring under his breath in French. “I’m fine with whatever.”  
Louis watched him as his shoulders went tense and he pressed his lips into a line.  
“What about ‘rendezvous’? ” he said suddenly.  
“What?” Louis said caught in watching his mouth.  
Harry smirked. “The line, what about _secret little rendezvous instead_? It flows better.”  
Louis thought for a moment, humming. “Yeah...yeah, you’re right.”  
They were silent as Niall recorded in the corner.  
“You’re French?” Louis whispered.  
Harry murmured. “A long time ago I was.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Harry was called over to record, he leaned in close, cool skin touching Louis’. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

The pizzas arrived as the other writers left, leaving the four alone, Niall starfished facedown on the bed as Liam handled the pizzas .  
“I swear I’ve got no voice.” he groaned.  
“If you didn’t have a voice you wouldn't be whining.” Louis said hitting him with a pillow. “Now budge over.”  
“It’s my room.”  
“And? Budge over.”  
“Do they always fight like this?” Harry asked Liam as he handed out water bottles.  
“Oh, it gets worse.” Liam said with a wink. “It’s just banter.”  
“I see...”  
“You never fought with your siblings?” Niall asked pulling a slice of pizza out of a box.  
“No.” Harry said settling into the chair beside the bed, paper plate perched on his knees. “We didn’t fight, at least that I can remember.”  
“Were they older or younger?” Liam asked, raising his eyebrows at Louis.  
He shook his head minutely, unsure of how long Harry’s sharing streak would last.  
“Older.” Harry said a sad smile tipping his lips. “She died a long time ago, as did the rest of my family.”  
Niall shared a look with Louis and Liam, Louis shrugged.  
“What happened?” he asked softly, his knee bumped Harry’s as he shifted.  
Harry shrugged, lifting his gaze. “Doesn’t matter, does it?” he gave a sheepish smile between bites of pizza. “I prefer to remember them with happy memories you know?”  
“Yeah.” Liam said jumping in. “My granddad told me before he died I was only allowed to think of him as well and happy.”  
“And never apologize for it.” Harry said with a smile, dropping his gaze to his plate.  
He’d only gotten through half a slice, Louis noticed while he was on his third, starving after skipping lunch.  
The silence stretched broken only by the crinkling sound of their water bottles.  
“I used to read to my baby sisters.” Louis said, just to fill the quiet. “Just picture books while mum was at work. Then they got too cool.”  
Harry glanced up at him. “My sister read to me every day. One of my favorite memories before I - she - fell ill was sitting by a fire while she read.”  
“That’s lovely.” Louis said, knees bumping.  
“It’s not much.” Harry shrugged. “But it’s mine.”  
“Thank you for sharing that Harry.” Liam said softly, a warm smile directed at Harry.  
Harry chuckled, finishing his pizza. “You thank me for such strange things.”  
“I told you, you’re peculiar.”  
“Perhaps you’re the peculiar one.” Harry suggested, brushing off his hands and downing the last half of his water.  
Louis scoffed. “I’m fantastically normal.”  
Niall choked on his crust.  
“Shove off Horan.”  
“Again, my room.”  
“Speaking of which I think I’ll bid a good night, I didn’t know writing was so tiring.” Harry said coming to his feet and stretching, his shirt rode up at Louis’ eye level, exposing a sliver of creamy skin.  
“You don’t want a night cap?” Liam asked, laying on the floor to reach the minibar. “Ooh a good vodka.”  
“No thank you.” Harry said, tossing his empty plate and bottle in the trash as he passed, pausing by the door. “Good night.”  
“Night.” they chorused back, making Harry hide another smile before shutting the door with a soft click.  
Liam tossed Louis a tiny bottle. “You should go check on him.”  
“Why?” Louis asked finishing his fourth slice of pizza and shaking the tiny bottle. “Niall brought it up.”  
“You encouraged him to talk.” Niall pointed out.  
“Well you weren’t helping.” Louis snapped, flush rising to his cheeks at the notion he was caught out in how desperately he wanted to know more about Harry but was hesitant to pry. He twisted the cap off the tiny bottle and tossed it back, hissing at the burn.  
“Plus he likes you.” Liam added, sitting up to wag his eyebrows.  
“You’re nuts.” Louis laughed throwing the empty bottle over Liam, towards the trashcan.  
“I don’t think he sees it Li.” Niall said.  
Liam shook his head. “You should still go make sure he’s okay. It’ll be weird if I do it.”  
“You are weird.” Louis stated, getting to his feet. “I’m heading to bed anyway, see you in the morning.”  
“You’re joining me at the gym?” Liam asked excited.  
“Haha, not a chance.”  
The silence of the hall was unnerving as he padded to Harry’s room, the carpeting soft under his barefeet. He knocked twice, sound bouncing around the hall. Harry didn’t answer.  
He knocked again. After a few minutes he pat his pockets for the spare room keys he always ended up with, finding Harry’s he knocked once more before using the card and slowly pushing open the door.  
Harry’s room was exactly like Niall’s and his own, only it smelled vaguely of cinnamon and was tidy, bed made, his suitcase in the corner with another smaller bag next to it, a sticky note perch on top.  
“Can I help you?”  
Louis spun at Harry’s voice, not realizing he’d crept into the room, passing the bathroom.  
“I wanted to check on you.” Louis said, cringing internally.  
“So you let yourself into my room?” Harry asked dryly walking around Louis to sit on the corner of the bed.  
“I knocked- that’s a lame excuse, Sorry.”  
“I didn’t hear. It’s fine, just- please don’t touch my things?”  
“Of course not,” Louis scoffed, Harry gave him a weak smile, face pale, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. “Are you okay? You don’t look well.”  
Harry chuckled, running his shaky hands through his hair. “I’m alright, not feeling well, that pizza was not a good idea.”  
“You could have said something we would have like ordered soup or something bland you didn’t need to make yourself sick for us.” Louis said twisting his hands together resisting the urge to check his temperature or something as humiliating.  
“I didn’t realize it would effect me so.” Harry shrugged, going to run his hands through his hair again, he stopped noticing their temor. “I feel better, just a bit of sleep is all I need I think.”  
“You’re sure?” Louis asked, fisting the hem of his shirt.  
Harry smiled and Louis felt a shiver run down his spine. “I am, thank you.”  
Louis bit his lip and nodded. “Okay, I’m just across the hall if you need anything.”  
“Okay.” Harry said softly as Louis opened the door. “Sleep well.”

 

~

“How are you always so fucking cold?” Louis asked when Harry pressed against him as they left stage. Between adrenaline from performing and the stage lights he was always soaked in sweat by the end of the show, Harry on the other hand seemed never to break a sweat.  
Harry shrugged, ducking under some wiring as the crew already began to break down the stage. “Perhaps you run hot?”  
“I know I run cold.” Louis said, following him into the only dressing room that hadn’t been broken down yet and stripping off his shirt.  
“I’m not sure what you’re accusing me of exactly.” Harry said slowly, rolling a bottle of water between his hands.  
Louis slipped on a fresh shirt. “I’m not accusing you, it’s a question. That you’re avoiding.”  
“I’m not avoiding, I don’t have an answer.”  
“Dads stop fighting.” Niall said vaguely, scrolling his phone.  
“Go to your room.” Louis said eyes not straying from Harry.  
“You know I was-”  
“Listen to your father.” Harry said, mouth quirking up.  
Niall rolled his eyes as they filed out to leave the stadium. “We getting drunk tonight?”  
“I’m in.” Liam said pausing before splitting off to find his car. “I want to dance, a club?”  
“I know a guy.” Niall said. “VIP.” he added glancing at Louis.  
Louis took it with a nod, turning to Harry. “A night out then?”  
Harry shrugged. “Sure.”

An hour later Louis joined Niall and Liam in the lobby of their hotel, where they waited scrolling their phones.  
“This is a picture of the generation.” Louis said still trying to tame some of his wild hair.  
“I’m texting my mother, thank you.” Liam said glancing up. “Looking good Tommo.”  
Louis flashed him a smile as Niall wolf whistled, finally glancing up from his phone.  
“Looking to get some, eh?” he did a dramatic scan of Louis’ body. “If I swung that way I’d tap that.”  
“Good thing.” Louis said with a laugh. “I’d hate to ruin your innocence. ”  
“Pfft.”  
“What?” Harry asked appearing soundlessly, he looked good in a thin black button down and his usual black jeans.  
“Please you’d love to know, Horan.” Louis suggested with a wink.  
Harry’s frown increased as Niall laughed.  
“Ready?” Louis asked Harry amusement increasing at his frown. “What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing.” Harry said sullen.

  
The club was loud and the music thrumming, the VIP area full as they were led from the back door to the bar. Louis wiped his hands on his thighs as he felt eyes follow him.  
Niall appeared with three rounds of shots setting them on the table.  
“The weekend off.” he toasted as they downed the liquor before dispensing onto the dance floor or the bar.  
“You coming?” Louis shouted to Harry, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.  
He shook his head, settling at the table. “I’d rather observe.”  
“You are peculiar.”  
Harry smiled playfully, raising his eyebrows as the music changed.  
Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he worked his way into the middle of the dance floor, shots making their way into his bloodstream, making him loose as he shut his eyes and danced, body swaying to the music, sweat prickling at his skin.  
Unfamiliar hands touched his hips and he opened his eyes lazily, the guy- blond, reminded him vaguely of Liam- raised his eyebrows in question and Louis shrugged not really caring if he danced with him, he wasn’t his type and he wasn’t necessarily looking to pull, he just wanted to have fun tonight.  
The song got heavier and the crowd pushed them closer, Louis could feel breath on his neck murmuring a question, he opened his eyes to answer and saw Harry moving slowly through the crowd, eyes locked on Louis, murmuring excuses as he pushed through.  
“Been fun.” Louis said stepping away from the guy and patting his cheek. “Good luck.”  
The guy shrugged and moved on as Harry stepped close to Louis, he was jostled by the crowd inches away from Harry’s chest.  
“Come to have fun?” Louis shouted.  
“Don’t.” Harry said low, urgent.  
“Don’t _what?_ ”  
“Just...don’t.”  
Louis blinked as Harry spun on his heel and left him in the middle of the crowd.  
_Don’t?_ Louis wondered as he was shoved left and right on his unsteady feet as the music swelled, bass pounding in his chest. He couldn’t tell if the tingle running down his spine was the from the alcohol or Harry’s voice, he shrugged and made his way to the bar, he could get drunk while he wondered.

Louis was utterly drunk as they were rounded up, their bodyguards declaring three in the morning was enough, he stumbled and bumped into someone trying to follow them.  
“Careful.” Harry said grabbing his arms to steady him.  
“Why aren’t you drunk?” Louis frowned.  
Harry chuckled, steering him towards the exit. “A little secret; it is very difficult for me to get drunk.”  
“That sucks.” Louis proclaimed. “Drunk is fun.”  
Harry laughed, carrying more of Louis’ weight as he stumbled. “One gets used to it.”  
Harry murmured to him as he helped him into the car, he buckled him in and made to leave.  
“Don’t leave me.” Louis pouted grabbing his arm. “I need a cuddle, even if you are fucking freezing.”  
“Alright then.” Harry said amusement clear in his tone.  
“Harry?” Louis sighed, resting his head on his shoulder. “I still haven’t figured you out.”  
“That’s okay.” Harry whispered. “You can take your time.”  
Louis sighed again, eyes drifting shut. “I can’t, I’m tired and I dunno if I can trust you yet. You’re still so peculiar but I can’t sleep last time I slept it was not... good and they called my mum, Harry, my mum. They called her and she worried.”  
Harry shook with laughter. “It’s alright, _mon petite_ , sleep and I’ll keep you sorted.”

  
Louis woke nauseous and his throat burning, he opened his eyes slowly expecting the bright of daylight but found gloom instead, he blinked and looked around the room. It was similar to his hotel room but off, he shifted noticing his jeans and shoes had been removed but seemed to be alone, the room oddly silent until his elbow brushed something, panic settled in his veins and he turned.  
“It’s early.” a voice said, rough and thickly accented.“Go back to sleep.”  
Louis tried to place the voice. “Harry?”  
“ _Oui, mon petit. Tu vas bien, dors maintenant._ ”  
Louis blinked, fighting against his heavy eyelids, a feeling of unsettle sitting at the back of his mind before he gave out to sleep.

When he woke again his head spun but his stomach was settled and Harry was sitting in the plush chair beside the bed, sipping from a mug.  
“Morning.” Harry said not looking up from his book.  
“Morning.” Louis rasped, sitting up, the sheet pooling at his waist, a bottle of electrolytes sat at his feet. “Thanks.”  
Harry hummed, glancing over. “How are you feeling?”  
“Only slightly inhuman.”  
Harry smiled into his mug. “I’m glad.”  
Louis drank slowly, sipping the slightly salty drink. “What happened last night?”  
“What do you mean? You don’t remember?” Harry frowned.  
“Not really.” Louis laughed, the back of his neck prickling. “And I sort of lost my jeans so I was curious.”  
Harry’s face hardened slightly. “If you’re suggesting I took advantage of your inebriation the answer is no, never.”  
Louis faltered, while the thought they’d fooled around had crossed his mind, he’d brushed it aside knowing Harry well enough now.  
“I wasn’t suggesting that you would Haz.” the nickname slipping out. “I just...I know how I get when I’m drunk, I honestly was more concerned I’d said or did something embarrassing.”  
Harry stared down into his mug. “I didn’t think your jeans and shoes would be comfortable to sleep in. You didn’t say anything embarrassing either.”  
“Good, I’d hate the ruin your idea of me.”  
Harry chuckled, biting his lip and glancing over at him. “You couldn’t.”  
Louis ducked his head, hiding his smile. “Thank you.”

Liam looked worse for wear as he got off the elevator, clutching a to-go cup.  
“I don’t know if I’m surprised or surprised it took this long.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and turned towards his room. “Nothing happened.”  
“Right.” Liam said following him. “That’s why you’re carrying your jeans and shoes out of Harry’s room.”  
“Nothing happened.” Louis insisted digging in his pockets for his key card. “He didn’t want to feel me up to find my key so I slept in his room, that’s all.”  
“Right.” Liam repeated, smugly. “You two were pretty cozy in the car on the way back though.”  
“I don’t remember that.” Louis frowned, sliding his card.  
Liam hummed as he followed Louis into his room. “He watched you all night Lou.”  
“Well I am mesmerising.”  
“I’m serious Louis, he likes you.”  
“So what?” Louis asked dropping down onto his bed. “A harmless crush isn’t hurting anything.”  
“Is it harmless though?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be?”  
Liam frowned. “Do you like him?”  
“He’s ..fine.”  
Liam’s frown deepened and he sighed. “Alright then, I’m going to take a nap.”  
“Live it up Payno.”

  
~~~

They sat in Louis’ room laptops open and phones on to various social media as the pictures from their first new quartet photo shoot dropped, it was bittersweet for Louis at least, he was excited for what they were about to do but a part of him wondered what Zayn felt seeing himself disappear from something he’d been apart of for years, he shook himself.  
“Is that reaction good?” Harry murmured to Louis, sharing his laptop screen.  
“Yeah.” Louis said. “Usually caps lock and loads of exclamation points like that means they’re happy.”  
“But it says they hate us?” Harry frowned.  
“Honestly H it seems like you didn’t grow up in the same time we did.” Niall joked from the floor.  
“I’m just not verse in social media speak.” Harry sighed.  
“You could read your twitter and learn.” Liam suggested from the floor. “It’s fun, learning the memes they make..Though stay away from anything calling you daddy.”  
Louis snorted refreshing the page, knowing it was well received left him feeling light.  
He let Harry take over scrolling and stretched out on the bed with a yawn. Louis watched Harry with half lidded eyes as he frowned scrolling down, rolling his bottom lip between his fingers.

When he woke Harry was in the same position but the light outside the window was fading, the room was silent save for the sound of the air vent hissing.  
“Hey.” Harry said not taking his eyes off the screen.  
Louis sat up, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, where’d the others go?”  
Harry waved his hand vaguely. “Liam went to a football game and I think Niall said he was meeting someone.”  
Louis hummed. “I forgot he had a thing here.”  
“A thing?” Harry asked watching Louis stretch and pad over to the electric teapot.  
“A girl.” Louis corrected. “They’re friends though mostly they just sleep together when he’s in town.”  
Harry hummed, stretching out his legs as he watched Louis make tea. “Have you one of those?”  
“A girl?” Louis snorted. “No. No girls.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m gay.” Louis said flatly watching Harry over the edge of his teacup.  
“I meant why don’t you have someone like that.”  
Louis shrugged. “Don’t have time and it’s hard….to find someone like that you can trust.”  
Harry hummed again, rolling his lip between his fingers, studying louis.  
“Do you have one?” he asked, genuinely curious.  
“No.”  
“Anybody at all, someone at home maybe? You’re not forthcoming.”  
“No.” Harry repeated. “Nothing as such.”  
“As such.” Louis teased.  
_“Vous ne comprenez pas?_ ” Harry chuckled, quirking an eyebrow  
“Oh.” Louis said, sitting on the corner of the bed things clicking into place, “I didn’t think-”  
“I was teasing.” Harry reassured. “I understand what you mean though not being able to trust, that must be very difficult in this situation.”  
Louis shrugged. “It is what it is.”  
“That’s a good outlook.”  
Louis gave him a brief smile. “I’m starving, wanna order room service?”  
Harry hesitated before nodding.

It was late when Harry finally left, he picked at his food as they watched two movies on Louis laptop.  
Harry paused before closing the door. “You’re an enigma Louis Tomlinson.”

  
***

Louis was hot, sticky and tired and being stuck on a grounded plane for almost four hours didn’t help, he snatched his room key once they finally made it to the hotel and leaned his head back in the elevator.  
“You don’t have a bag.” Harry pointed out softly, adjusting the strap of his own.  
“I’m aware.”  
Liam made a noise of displeasure. “You didn’t lose it again.”  
“No.” Louis sighed. “It got mixed in with the crews bags so it’s on the other flight.”  
“What will you sleep in?” Liam asked, holding the elevator door.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “I’ll sleep naked.”  
“But-” Liam started.  
“Let it go.” Harry interrupted nudging Liam.  
Louis flashed him a thankful smile before disappearing into his room.  
“What’s going on with you two?” Liam asked, pausing on his way to his room down the hall.  
“Nothing?” Harry shrugged, shifting his bag to open his door.  
“Right.” Liam shook his head turning away. “He likes you by the way.”  
“Seems more like thinly veiled disdain.”  
“Trust me on this.” Liam laughed, saluting Harry before disappearing into his room.

Louis felt human after showering, sending a quick sorry to Liam and Niall in their group chat  
_'Ur a dick we know.”'_ Niall replied quickly followed by a slew of yellow hearts.  
Louis shook his head and looked at the bed, hands going to the towel around his hips, he chewed his lip in thought before sighing picking up the spare room keys and padding towards the door. He peeked down the hall and slipped out knocking on Harry’s door quickly before slipping inside.  
“Harry?” he called out hearing the shower running.  
“Yeah?”  
Louis knocked on the bathroom door before cracking it open, a wave of steam hitting him. “Hey.”  
Harry pushed aside the shower curtain enough to show the long line of his pale body.  
“What’s up?” he asked, eyebrows rising as Louis eyes slid down his body.  
Louis flushed and quickly averted his eyes. “Could I borrow some clothes? I’d ask Liam but he’ll never let me live it down.”  
“Sure,” Harry smiled. “Help yourself.”  
“I owe you one.”  
“You could just join me..” Harry suggested with a wink, lips quirking up.  
“If I only.” Louis sighed, ignoring the mental images that bloomed quickly in his mind and made his cheeks heat.  
Harry threw his head back and cackled, pulling the curtain shut. “I’ll be out in a second.”  
Louis bit his lip and closed the door, making his way over to Harry’s duffle bag set on the bed, he unzipped it noticing the light smell of cinnamon he’d come to associate with Harry as he pulled out a pair of shorts (which looked like his anyway) and a shirt, slipping into them as he heard the shower shut off.  
He made to close the bag when something glinted in the corner, thinking it was cologne Louis pulled it out holding it up to the light. The slow movement and dark color of the liquid puzzled him as he tilted it in the light of the bedside lamp.  
“Louis-” Harry froze in the bathroom doorway, towel looped around his hips.  
“What.” Louis said softly, turning around gaze locked on the bottle. “What is this?”  
“I have an explanation.” Harry said softly stepping closer.  
“Is this blood? It looks like blood.”  
“It is.”  
Louis let out a long breath. “Why do you have blood in your bag? God, is it human?”  
“No.” Harry said softly, taking a step forward. “It’s not human, it’s animal and it’s to drink.”  
“What kind of fucked up shit are you into.” Louis whispered horrified, not taking his eyes off Harry.  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped closer only the bed separating them. “I think you know.” he whispered.  
“What I don’t -”  
“I think you do, I think you’re clever Lou, so clever you’ve noticed things nobody else has, Day one you called me peculiar, you’ve figured me out more than you know.”  
Louis stepped back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You do.” Harry insisted, his eyes pleading. “You do know Louis, please put it together, you know.”  
Louis shook his head, thoughts swirling, the coldness, the languages, the feeling from his speech, the paleness- only one thing fit.  
“There’s no such thing.” Louis whispered. “You’ll think I’m crazy- I’ll think I’m crazy.”  
“But you know.” Harry whispered. “You know it’s the truth.”  
Louis shook his head again, hand tightening on the bottle. “It’s impossible. There’s no such thing there must be another explanation.”  
“Lou-”  
“ _No_.” Louis snapped. “No there’s no such thing, you’re playing with me . There’s no such thing.”  
“But I’m right here.” Harry argued softly, taking a step towards Louis, he automatically backed away. Harry’s eyes flashed with hurt. “If I wanted to hurt you I would have already.”  
Louis shook his head again but didn’t back away as Harry stepped closer, taking the bottle of out his hand and dropping it on the bed. He grasped Louis fingers and turned them to touch the wrist of his free hand, pressing his fingers lightly into the thin, cool skin.  
Louis took a shaky breath pressing his fingers down waiting for the thrum of Harry’s pulse to quell the sinking of his stomach.  
After a moment he let go of his wrist in disgust reaching up to prob under his jaw, Harry was still as Louis searched for the steady beat, feeling nothing he let his hand slide down Harry’s neck, resting flat on his chest, willing his skin to warm and his heart to beat, his lungs to fill and prove him wrong.  
He felt nothing.  
“This is impossible.” Louis said softly, hand still splayed on Harry’s chest. “How long have you been like this?”  
“Do you really want to know the number?”  
“Christ.” Louis murmured.  
A knock sounded loudly, startling them.  
“Harry? Is Louis in there? He’s not in his room.”  
Louis dropped his hand taking a breath, stalling the thoughts swirling in his mind as Harry moved to open the door.  
“I’m here, H was letting me borrow some clothes.” Louis said following him after a moment.  
“Right.” his bodyguard said with a quirked eyebrow, “Your luggage arrived, it’s in your room.”  
“Thanks.” Louis said slipping out around Harry. “Night.”  
“Louis we should talk.” Harry said softly.  
Louis waved him off, already opening his door. “Not now.”  
Harry searched his face, lip wedged between his teeth, eyes sad before nodding.

  
Louis wasn’t avoiding Harry. It just happened he needed to be anywhere but alone with him.  
Harry’s eyes flashed with hurt whenever Louis brushed him off, hurrying from the room, traveling to the next venue ahead of the rest of the group, offering babysitting for their hair stylist. Letting his sister (that he completely forgot was joining them on tour for an apprenticeship ) drag him to makeup shops.  
It went on for two weeks until Louis flight was late and he stumbled into his hotel room wearily, yawning as he toed off his shoes and flipped on the bathroom light, noticing a shadow on his bed.  
“What the _fuck._ ” Louis said turn on the main light. “Don’t just sit the dark like that it’s fucking creepy and don’t sneak into my room.”  
“Maybe if you weren’t avoiding me.” Harry said calmly.  
“Not avoiding you.” Louis called from the bathroom as he washed his face. “And if I was sitting in my room at two in the morning isn’t really the best way to get me to talk.”  
“Louis.”  
“Harry.”  
With a swift movement Harry blocked the doorway to the bathroom. “Stop this.”  
“How funny.” Louis said coolly, frustration prickling under his skin. “Would it be if it leaked? If everyone knew ‘the hot one’ drank blood?”  
Harry’s arm dropped from the doorway.  
Louis rolled his eyes and stepped away from him. “You know I wouldn’t do that, c’mon Harry.”  
“Do I?” Harry asked turning away and dropping down onto Louis bed. “I didn’t think you would avoid me and here we are.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m not-”  
“You are.” Harry spat, hands catching in his hair. “You didn’t think it odd after being so careful with my things I let you dig in my bag, tell me you didn’t?”  
Louis looked away, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  
“You knew Lou, you knew I know you did and I trusted- I never would have told you if I’d thought you would react this way. If I’d known you’d shut me out like this.”  
Louis swallowed hard at the vulnerability in Harry’s voice.  
“You can’t just drop something like that on me and expect me to be okay with it, two weeks ago I thought Vampires didn’t exist and now I’m in a band with one? It’s not like I discovered your kinks or something this changes things.”  
“How does it change anything?”  
“How?” Louis asked incredulously. “Harry you drink blood.”  
“I have since you’ve known me.”  
Louis’ arms dropped from where they were crossed.  
“I’m the same person I was two weeks ago, I’m the same person that gets up on stage with you, that writes with you, that watches films with you, that knows how to make your tea. You’re the one changing things.”  
Louis rubbed his face, stomach flipping and the fight going out of him.  
“What if we just forgot it ever happened and went back to normal?” Louis asked wearily, running his hands through his hair.  
Harry stood and walked towards him, stopping a step away from him. He kept his eyes on Louis as he reached up, Louis couldn’t help his heart skipping a beat or his jaw clenching as Harry reached behind him to tuck the tag back into his shirt, it was a practiced move, his tags were always coming out and Harry was always tucking them back in but all he could imagine at that moment was Harry sinking his teeth into his neck, how helpless he’d be to it.  
“Your reaction is why we can’t pretend.” Harry murmured. “What have I done to make you fear me?”  
“I don’t.” Louis said meeting Harry’s gaze.  
“Your body says otherwise.”  
“My body reacts without my permission all the time.” _Like finding you attractive_ , Louis tacked on in his head.  
Harry searched his face and stepped away towards the electric teapot across the room. “Ask me what you want to know.”  
Louis felt a tingle run down his spine watching as he set up tea, the water slowly coming to a boil.  
“How do you do that?”  
“What?"  
Louis waved his hand. “That voice thing.”  
Harry stared at him.  
“It makes your spine go tingly, I dunno how to describe it.” Louis huffed.  
“Oh! Oh that’s Charm Speak, I don’t mean to use it sometimes, comes with the territory. It’s to influence people into doing ...things.”  
Louis waited for him to turn away before asking his next question. “Have you killed people?”  
Harry’s shoulders tightened as he poured the water, turning around while it steeped. “Yes, a long time ago I did, they haunt my dreams still.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I have a conscience.”  
“I didn’t think Vampires did.”  
“Many use it as an excuse to act soulless, “ Harry turned to finish making the tea, setting the spent bags on a napkin. “But it isn’t common to actually be without a soul.”  
“Why animal blood?” Louis asked crawling onto the bed and settling against the headboard.  
Harry shrugged handing him his cup. “It’s easily accessible and I don’t hurt anyone.”  
“You wear a cross.” Louis pointed out, sipping his tea.  
“That’s a pure a misconception, why would it burn? It’s a bit of metal.”  
Louis bit back a smile. “Why did you tell me?”  
“I told you.” Harry sighed, setting his teacup in his lap. “You knew.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“You’re the only person I’ve ever met that’s called me peculiar, the only person who’s ever seen beyond my face and pretty words.”  
Louis swallowed, looking away from Harry’s open face.  
“You knew, you just … didn’t know it yet, I thought- I hated lying to you, to all of you when you’ve all been so open with me. I hope you can forgive me for burdening you.”  
Louis glanced up to find Harry staring into his tea, lips turning downward. “You haven’t. Burdened me.”  
Harry looked up at him under his eyelashes and Louis’ heart skipped.  
“It’s just- it’s going to take me a while to like accept this whole thing, not get...”  
“Freaked out?”  
“Yeah.” Louis smiled slightly.

The rapid tapping on the door woke Louis, he turned his face towards his cinnamon scented pillow with a groan. They’d stayed up far too long talking last night and he was beginning to regret Harry’s willingness to answer most of his questions.  
“Harry! Is Lou in there? He’s not in his room.”  
Louis sat up suddenly, moving away from where he’d been using Harry’s chest as a pillow. “Sorry, sorry.” he muttered, rubbing his face thankful he hadn’t drooled in his sleep or worse woken with morning wood.  
“No worries _mon petite_.” Harry murmured sleepily.  
He didn’t really need sleep as long as he’d had enough blood, he’d explained as Louis nodded off, but it had helped when he was adjusting to his heightened senses when he’d been turned and liked it, made him feel more alive.  
“I’m coming in you better be decent.” Liam called.  
Harry rolled his eyes up at Louis.  
Liam walked in with a hand over his eyes.  
“Oh my god Harry he’s serious, put your dick away.” Louis said, flopping back down while Harry giggled.  
“Haha.” Liam deadpanned, uncovering his face. “Your sister’s looking for you.”  
“I thought you were looking for Harry?”  
“I figured he’d be wherever you were.” Liam shrugged.  
Harry sat up on his elbows. “Are you calling me predictable? I’m hurt.”  
“No.” Liam said over his shoulder with a look at Louis. “I’m calling you smitten.”

  
~~~

“I’m glad you two sorted out whatever was going on.” Liam said a few days later, leaning against the dressing room table.  
“What do you mean?” Louis asked watching the mirror as his sister did Harry’s stage make up across the room, she flushed brightly with a laugh as Harry murmured something.  
Liam raised his eyebrows as Lou finished with his hair. “Mate you were pretty obviously avoiding him.”  
Louis stood with a sigh. “Please if I was avoiding him I’d have been much better about it.”  
Liam rolled his eyes and followed him into the hall. “So what happened? Something happened to cause your not avoiding avoiding him.”  
“The real question is why do you think something happened?”  
“Why are you answering a question with a question?”  
“Why are you?” Louis retorted.  
“You’re acting like a child.”  
“I know you are but what am I?” Louis winked ducking into wardrobe.

It was easier than Louis liked to admit to fall back into Harry’s orbit after the short weeks, it almost seemed like Harry was seeking him out more and more for company now that Louis knew. He probably was Louis reasoned.  
Harry had watched him closely out of the corner of his eye the first time he’d uncapped a bottle of blood, almost waiting for Louis to panic.  
“You don’t warm it up?” he’d asked instead, eyes set on the movie they were watching and swallowing around the vague disgust bubbling up.  
“Sometimes.” Harry murmured. “At home usually, but I haven’t always had ways on the road.”  
Louis glanced at the microwave across the room. “Don’t mind me.”  
Harry’s eyebrow quirked. “You won’t be bothered?”  
“No.”  
“You’re lying.” Harry said capping his bottle. “Your heart rate jumps when you lie, did you know?”  
Louis sighed. “Fine, it bothers me, it bothers me you drink blood, happy? I’m trying to be okay with it and I can’t be if you keep tiptoeing around me with it just- just warm it up. The idea of cold blood is worse.”  
Harry had searched his face before nodding and clamoring off the bed, tripping over his feet as he crossed the room, the faint smell of copper filled the air as the microwave hummed he returned a few minutes later with two mugs.  
“Chamomile.” he murmured handing a sweet smelling mug to Louis, clutching his own closely.  
Louis bumped his knee into Harry’s when he’d settled. “Thank you.”  
Harry bumped back with a small smile, focusing on the movie.”You’re welcome. Thank you, _Mon amour_.”  
Louis pressed his knee against Harry’s and sipped his tea.

  
The more time spent together the more obvious his crush on Louis became, his touches and eyes lingering, private words purred in his ear- it did nothing to deplete Louis’ own growing crush.  
They sat on a couch backstage, Harry read with his feet planted firmly on the middle cushion while Louis played quiz games on his tablet the others had drifted off leaving them alone.  
“I have a personal question.” Louis said, glancing up at the closed door before looking over at Harry.  
“Such a change for you.” Harry said turning the page, lips quirking up.  
“Smart ass, so question is do vampires get hard?”  
“Is that a common place thought?” Harry asked closing book, smirk firmly in place as he looked up at Louis.  
“It’s a pressing matter.” Louis deadpanned. “No but really, you don’t have a heartbeat so how does it work- if it works?”  
“It works.” Harry said running a hand through his hair. “I dunno I never really thought about it actually.”  
“You’re surely not a virgin.”  
“I didn’t say that.” Harry said. “I’m just not that into it? If that makes sense. But back to your question I suppose it’s more psychological than just physical. Sex is more than just touch, innit?” he reached out running his fingers up and down Louis’ arm feather light.  
“It’s emotion, anticipation, intent. You’re doing things to get or give a response so I suppose it all comes down to you thinking about it, makes sense?”  
Louis nodded. “Yeah.”  
“I don’t reckon porn would do it,” Harry continued, fingers reaching higher and higher dipping under his sleeve, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “No emotional connection, no spontaneity, no reaction from your partner- it’s probably that the most to be honest- knowing you’re one touch from sending them over the edge.”  
“Not into it huh?”  
Harry’s smile turned bashful. “It’s something about being able to take the person you have the closest bond to apart with words.”  
“Yeah.” Louis murmured again, realizing Harry had moved closer while they’d talked.  
“I like your hair like this.” Harry whispered, reaching out and brushing hair away from his face, it was unstyled, still damp from his shower earlier.  
They were too close, Louis knew that he should move away, should break eye contact. This wasn’t good for Harry’s unabashed crush or his own blooming one, bands had risen and died on interband relationships, if something happened between them and went badly there was no way they could come out unschathed, they’d known each other for less than a year for god's sake, but he couldn’t pull away.  
Harry’s eyes flickered down to his lips and back to his eyes before he moved in slowly, so so slowly, eyes flickering around his face, waiting for him to stop him.  
Louis should sit forward, cough- do anything, break the bubble before it got awkward, nothing could come of them. Girls don’t want gay boybanders, he could practically hear the droning in his head, their success rested on it.  
He wondered fleetingly if they knew about Harry, perhaps Harry had shut them down before and he had his charm speak on his side. “I can be very persuasive.”  
Harry was close enough to count his eyelashes, close enough Louis smelled the peppermint gum he had been chewing. Louis could easily close the gap, press his lips against Harry’s, answer all the questions he had about his mouth. He inched forward.  
The doorknob rattled and Louis sister was stepping in the room distracted by her phone and Harry sat forward shaking out his hair, hiding his face.  
“Hey Lou- oh hi Harry.”  
“Hello.” He said politely before standing and leaving the room without looking at Louis.  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead. “What’s up kiddo?”

  
~~~

Harry was avoiding him.  
Louis wanted to make a joke about the tables turning but it frustrated him, he couldn’t find him backstage the next few shows until moments before the stepped on stage and the moment they stepped off stage he vanished again.  
“Now what’s going on with you two?” Liam asked watching Louis sigh when the crew told him he’d taken off already.  
“Nothing- maybe I don’t know. He’s ignoring me.”  
“Maybe?” Liam quirked an eyebrow.  
“Oh for god’s sake.” Louis said moving past him to squeeze into the car.  
“Do you want me to talk to him?” Liam asked once Niall had popped in his earbuds and closed his eyes.  
“You’re welcome to try but I doubt he’ll talk.” Louis sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool window. “I like him Li. A lot.”  
Liam squeezed his shoulder. “I know.”  
Louis rolled his eyes, of course Liam knew before he’d figured it out himself.  
“Nothing can come of it.”  
“Why not?” Liam asked forehead furrowing up.  
Louis coughed out a laugh. “Liam come on. We’ve only known each other for a few months and then there’s the whole currently closeted bit, honestly what are the chances that something could work out and it wouldn’t tear up the band if it didn’t?”  
“That’s a lot of hypotheticals Lou.” Liam said after a pause.  
Louis turned away from the window. “Don’t tell me you of all people are actually suggesting-”  
“You deserve to be happy.” he cut him off. “We’ve lived in each other’s pockets for how long? I've never seen you as happy as these last few months Lou.”  
Louis swallowed and looked away.  
“You say there’s no way you could work out but how will you know if you never try? You two seem like a great match, hell half the crew titled you the dream team. Just talk to him, you don’t have to rip your heart out before you know what’s going to happen, who knows you might go on a date and it turns out he’s got some weird fetish.”  
Louis snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth. “You have no idea."

 

It felt strange to sit in Harry’s empty hotel room after he’d begged the spare key off the head of security while Harry had been roped into fan service. Louis cleared another round on the game he was playing on his phone when the doorknob finally turned, Harry stepped in, walking right to the minibar fridge and dropping his duffel bag.  
“If you’re trying to startle me it won’t work I can hear your heartbeat in the hall.” he said over his shoulder as he pulled two pint sized containers full of sloshing dark red out of his bag and shoving them into the fridge.  
“I wasn’t intending to no- do you ever worry it’ll spill on your things?”  
“Not really.” Harry shrugged, leaning against the desk, arms crossed. “What is it you want Louis? I’m tired.”  
“I thought you didn’t get tired?” he was stalling, it had been two weeks since he’d talked to Liam and that meant two weeks he had to think about the butterflies that arose when Harry smiled at him and all the times they’d drifted off to a corner to talk while the others filled the room with white noise the more time he had to realize just how strong his feelings were, how he hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenager, crushing on his science partner.  
“Louis.” Harry said rubbing his eyes. “Whatever you want to speak about we can tomorrow.”  
Louis felt the tell tale tingle at the top of his spine. “Stop that.”  
Harry looked up at him in confusion.  
“Don’t fucking charmspeak me because you don’t want to talk.”  
“I wouldn’t do that Lou, you know I don’t use it for that.”  
“Well.”  
“Do it knowingly.” Harry corrected. “I apologise.”  
Louis sank down onto the bed. “I’m going to keep calling you out, you know?”  
“That’s fine.” Harry murmured joining him on the bed.  
“Like how you’re avoiding me.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You’re a terrible liar.”  
Harry smiled, ducking his head fingers pinching his bottom lip. “I suspect you’re better?”  
“Of course.” Louis said knocking his knee into Harry’s. “I had myself fully convinced I wasn’t falling for you for a good four months, ‘course that’s all gone to shit hasn’t it?”  
Harry had gone still.  
“You honestly have no idea what you do to me, Hazza.” Louis laughed airily, he wondered if Harry could hear how quickly his heart was beating, probably could. “It’s ridiculous- we’ve only known each other a few months but any time we’re not together I’m thinking about you and you’re a bloody vampire of all things- you’d think only just learning that would make me stop wanting you in every sense and yet.”  
“What?” Harry whispered.  
“I’ve probably made a complete fool of myself now.” Louis continued. “Probably should have taken into consideration it might not be mutual before just word vomiting.”  
Harry sat up, pushing his hair away from his face. “You haven’t.”  
“No?” Louis asked cocking his head with a teasing tilt, heart in his throat.  
“You make me feel things I haven’t felt in years.” Harry whispered touching Louis’ jaw with gentle fingers. “I’ve tried to not be obvious with it, it seems I failed in that aspect.”  
Louis smiled, meeting Harry’s eye. “We don’t have a chance do we?”  
“I think.” Harry said brushing hair off Louis face. “We make our own chances, no?”  
Louis caught his hand, lacing their fingers. “I’d like to give it a chance.”  
“As would I.” Harry whispered, dimple appearing in his cheek, they were far too close, any space Harry had left when he sat was gone, Louis could feel the press of him against his thigh. “Is this where we kiss?”  
Louis laughed his free hand coming to touch Harry’s face, his eyes closed as Louis stroked his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’d very much like to.”  
Harry closed the distance between them, nosing at Louis cheek, giving him time to pull away, their lips brushed together and Louis felt a spark run down his spine as he pressed their lips together more firmly, soft and sweet and plush and a dozen more words ran through Louis mind.  
He shivered when Harry deepened the kiss, hands coming to cup his face, cool and gentle. Louis other hand found it’s way into Harry’s hair, tangling in the curls.  
With disappointment he broke away panting slightly and feeling Harry’s lips curl up at the corner of his mouth like he couldn’t help a small smile.  
“The whole you not needing to breathe thing is going to be the end of me.” Louis murmured.  
Harry tucked his face into Louis’ neck and chuckled. “But think of the possibilities.”  
Louis half heartedly pushed him away while his cheeks flamed, ideas swirling around his head. “You’re awful, I take it all back.”  
He made to stand up and Harry wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him back onto the bed and down to lay on his side next to him.  
“Hi.” he whispered, eyes glittering.  
“Hi back.” Louis brushed his hair out of his face leaving his hand tangled in it, thumb brushing behind his ear.  
“I really like you.” Harry murmured.  
“I should hope so.” Louis teased. “I really like you too.”  
“Stay here and sleep?”  
“I’d like that.” Louis sat up and toed off his shoes letting them fall to the floor.  
Harry watched him with a soft smile. “Can I kiss you?”  
Louis answered by leaning down and closing the space between them, his arm was growing numb but he couldn’t tear himself away.  
Harry kept breaking the kiss to smile.  
“What are you smiling about weirdo?” Louis finally whispered propping his head up on his elbow, up not attempting to hold back his own smile.  
“Kissing you is better than I imagined.” Harry said, shrugging just slightly so as not to dislodge Louis’s arm from where it was draped.  
“Oh really?” Louis murmured, nosing at his cheek. “Better kiss me again than.”  
“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://therosiestofdaggers.tumblr.com/%20)


End file.
